The present invention relates to a hovercraft with improved maneuverability. In the prior art, hovercraft are known, however, in prior designs, it is sometimes difficult to maintain easy access to the freight and passenger cabin sections due to the presence of large fans which are necessary for the propulsion and control of the hovercraft. Furthermore, hovercraft are well known for the large amounts of noise which enter the passenger cabin and for their inability to adjust to piers of differing heights where the hovercraft may be docked.